How To Love Humans
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Cloud Strife is a vampire from the town of Nibelheim who longs to visit the human world. When chance comes his way, he goes with the help of his friends and meets four hot humans. Will Cloud be able to keep his secret knowing he and his lovers could very well die? ASGZC! OT5! Vampfic! Warnings inside! Rated the way it is for language and themes.


** Start Date: 12/27/2012**

* * *

**Me: Hey! OrgyMemberXVII here with an ASGZC fanfic!**

**Angeal: Who the hell gave her the idea to write this?**

**Genesis: Don't look at me.**

**Cloud: I suggested that she write something with either Cloud/Genesis, Clephiroth, Clack, or Cloud/Angeal. I didn't know she'd write this!**

**Sephiroth: Maybe it was the puppy that told her to write this.**

**Zack: Oh c'mon! Just because all the fingers point to me doesn't mean I actually had anything to do with it!**

**Angeal: Then how did she stumble upon ASGZC?**

**Zack: She must've read a fanfic.**

**Sephiroth: Is that true Janae?**

**Me: Yup! Now I don't wanna hear another peep outta you five! It's time for a disclaimer then we can start the story! Before I go to the disclaimer, it's time for WARNINGS: this a yaoi which means boys love, if you don't like then DON'T READ OR REVIEW THIS IF YOU HATE ANY AND ALL YAOI! But if you like, then you are free to read this :D , some characters may say or do things that are totally out of their character, at some parts you will literally start to laugh your ass off and some parts will make you a bit emotional. Okay disclaimer, do your job!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Final Fantasy VII, because if I did, then there'd probably be a movie taking place after Dirge of Cerberus. Or a pointless sitcom called 'Livin' in the Lifestream.' Or another cool anime special that could take place after Dirge of Cerberus... whichever would work out better.**

* * *

Cloud Strife is sort of your typical vampire. Always having to hunt for his meal, only coming out during the night, and trying to stay out of the human world. Only, unlike other vampires, he was fascinated with the human world. He had longed to visit and see what it was like. His childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart, had visited the human world many times and of course she'd told Cloud of her adventures. The many descriptions of the human world often left the young vampire wanted to visit the human world one day. But, if only he could gather up the courage, he'd go.

Cloud rose from his coffin only to be greeted by the moonlight. The young vampire slowly snuck out of the stone tomb he has resided in for over 700 years. He looked at his hometown, Nibelheim, and looked at all the vampires walk around and some of them getting ready to go out hunting. Cloud finally saw this opportunity to get out and see the human world. He started to go but was pulled back.

"Cloud, where do you think you are going?" Cloud winced as he heard a voice behind him which belonged to his mother.

"I was just going out to hunt." Cloud answered. Ms. Strife just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Cloud. Sure you were." She said sarcastically.

"I was."

"Cloud, you know better than to go out hunting on your own. Call Tifa, I think she's going out to hunt as soon as she's finished in the music shop."

"But Mom! Why can't I go out by myself? I'm 721 years old!"

"Cloud, you are a special vampire. Unlike the rest of us, you only have one wing, you can sniff out your prey from 1,000 miles away, read minds, have really advanced hearing and your eyes change color with your emotions. And on top of that, you have extremely good looks and I don't want you to get raped." Cloud let out a defeated sigh and went to go find Tifa. He found her in the music shop playing the piano like usual. Cloud did his famous sneak attack and clamped his hand over her mouth and in return received a punch in the gut.

"So, are you going out hunting tonight?" Cloud asked pretty convinced Tifa just bruised an organ.

"Yes." Tifa got up and took Cloud to the "Exit" area. Cloud wondered if he should sneak off to the human world or just settle for going to the West Chocobo Ranch like he and Tifa always do. Finally they started walking out-of-town when Cloud decided to start a conversation.

"What is the human world like once you get settled?"

"Pretty decent. Why do you ask?"

"I've thought about it, and..."

"And what?"

"I want to see the human world. I want to see what it's like, see some of the people. Meet people who won't tease me because I'm special. Maybe I'll even meet my future lover while I'm out there. I just don't want to stay in Nibelhiem anymore. Something's been telling me that the rest of my non-existence isn't here in the Vampire Realm." He looked at Tifa to see if she would be understanding like she always is, but this time, she had a look of doubt.

"Cloud, are you sure you want to visit the human world?"

"Yes. Tifa, I can't go around the rest of my non-existence thinking when I could be doing! You have to let me go to the human world. I'll learn how to act as if I'm a real human. I can learn all the skills needed since I'm a fast learner, please. A chance like this only comes around once in a lifetime. I just need someone to be there to support me. That's all I'm asking." Tifa thought for a moment then smiled.

"Tell you what Cloud. I have an apartment in the human world and I'll teach you all the skills needed in the other world so you can get a job and find a place of your own because I'm gonna dump you in a city called Midgar with my human roommate, Aerith."

"What's an 'apartment' and what's a 'city'?"

"An apartment is like a house but instead of what we're used to, it can be either kinda small and cramped, medium-sized like your house, or big and spacious. A city is a huge place just made of concrete. To put it simply, a place with a bunch of people, buildings, restaurants, and businesses."

"I have so much to learn, don't I?"

"Oh you have no idea." Tifa said as she led Cloud to the West Chocobo Ranch.

They were as quiet as can be so that they wouldn't scare any of the chocobos away since these creatures were one of the many sources for food. Once the owner was out of sight, Tifa quickly went to her prey as Cloud was sniffing out the one with the best tasting blood.

When Cloud got hold of the best scent, he went to his prey. Cloud got to the unsuspecting chocobo and chomped on it! It's blood shooting up from the marks the blond vampire made in its neck! Once Cloud noticed the mess, he quickly cleaned it and left the victimized chocobo to its earlier duties. The young vampires were about to harvest some chocobo blood to take back to the town with them but by instinct, they left when the owner came out of his house and, luckily, he hadn't noticed them fleeing the scene of the crime.

Once the pair got back to Nibelheim, everyone was gawking over what looked like a celebrity visiting town. The figure dawned a red cape and had a gauntlet that looked like it was made out of gold. Also, he had crimson eyes and black hair. Cloud recognized this man. It was Vincent Valentine: Cloud's idol and best friend. Idol because he had gone on many adventures to the human world and has never been in danger once because if he were, he'd have to bring out his trusty gun, Cerberus. Best friend because they've been friends ever since Vincent took Cloud on his first hunt 30 years ago when Cloud's mother decided he had been old enough to go out hunting. Vincent noticed Cloud and Tifa and broke away from the crowd.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Vincent called as he made his way through the crowd. Finally he managed to get away from all the people and made his way over to Cloud and Tifa.

"Oh no, I have to go feed some of the elder vampires blood. I'll see you two later." Tifa said leaving.

"Vincent, where have you been for the past five months?" Cloud asked.

"I was in the human world visiting a certain someone~" Vincent answered with a smirk.

"Ohhh~ Could it be that pilot you met?" Cloud asked now officially wanting full details.

"Yes, I was visiting him again."

"What was his name again? Cid Highwind?"

"Right again Cloud. I swear, you'd make it in the human world." Cloud then took Vincent by his arm and led him to Mt. Nibel. Vincent looked confused then tensed up when Cloud looked at him with dark eyes.

"Vincent, you have to keep this a secret but, I'm going to leave Nibelheim to go to the real world. As soon as Tifa teaches me the skills needed to survive in the human world I'm going to leave to go leave this town to go live with a friend of her's. You and Tifa are the only two who know of my plans and you must never EVER tell anyone that I'm leaving. Understood?"

"Of course. But what are me and Tifa going to tell everyone? The townsfolk will want a reasonable explanation about your departure."

"Just tell them that I'm leaving just to get away from town." Vincent nodded as he left. _Finally,_ Cloud thought,_ finally I'll get to see the human world. I'll get to see how real humans live._ Later that night at his house, as his mother was sewing something and humming an old tune as Cloud was pondering something. Ms. Strife took notice to this and looked a bit worried.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Mom."

"I can tell when somethings wrong, now what is it?"

Cloud let out a defeated sigh. "Mom, have you ever been to the human world?"

"I was born in the human world 700 years ago. From what I remember in the human world people were always discovering new things. From what I remember being a human and the years I lived through, I grew up during the Renaissance period so during that time there was a lot of beautiful art and new discoveries and whatnot. But then, in my hometown of Junon, word got out that supernatural beings were coming out of nowhere and killing entire towns. Of course we were told to stay away from them because the ones that were killing the townspeople in the other towns were vampires, but back then, I was a foolish young woman who never really listened to reason and before I knew it, I fell in love with a supernatural. At first I thought he was human but I found out my love's secret soon enough."

"How?"

"If you keep feeding a stranger and he never eats your cooking, then you figure it out on your own. Either that or he's anorexic or straight up hates your cooking. Long story short that vampire I fell in love with was your father, got pregnant then turned into a vampire so you wouldn't accidentally kill me from the inside, you were born then two hundred years later, your father dies. We both know what happened to him when he died, don't we?"

"Torn apart limb from limb." Cloud answered remembering his father's death. It was terrible watching the Vampire Council rip his father apart.

"Why'd you ask about the human world anyways? You aren't fascinated, are you?"

"No Mom, I just wondered."

"Cloud, you know what happens if you let word of our existence get out in the real world. You could get killed. Also, it's a rule that we must never go to the human world because if we tell the wrong people of our existence, then bad things will happen and that's why fascination with the human world is illegal. That has been Nibelheim's rule on the human world ever since it was founded."

"Mom, I think that there are some good humans in the human world who wouldn't care if I'm a human or not. Did you care if Dad were a human or not when you found out he was a vampire? I know that if I go to the human world and find my love then I know that he won't give a wide load of crap."

"Sweetie, I know that, but a lot of people won't approve of your lifestyle. In fact, people like that will make you feel like absolute shit so that you can come back to try to get yourself killed. Then again, there are going to be some people who support you and don't care about the lifestyle you lead. Whatever you do for the rest of your non-existence I'll stand by you. Just know that."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. Now get ready to go to sleep in the coffin, the sun's gonna come up in an hour." Ms. Strife left Cloud to think. Maybe he is doing the right thing. Maybe his lover is out there somewhere. Just waiting somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile there was a young man named Zack Fair who was greeted by the sunlight as he woke up in the embrace of one of his boyfriends' arms. He just chuckled to himself and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast which proved difficult since he didn't want to wake up all three of them. Quietly he slipped out of one's embrace, and carefully tiptoed out. Once he got to the kitchen, Zack let out a relieved sigh. None of them woke up. As he started to make the batter for his special chocolate chip pancakes, he felt a pair of arms find their way around his waist. He smiled as he turned around and found himself in the arms of his boyfriend, Genesis.

"Good morning Puppy. Thought you could sneak away from bed?"

"You know, I was gonna wake you, Sephiroth and Angeal with breakfast in bed, but I guess you guys are eating breakfast in a chair." Zack kissed Genesis on the cheek as soon as his sentence was over.

"Oh c'mon!" Genesis whined, "I'll be good! In fact I'll go back to bed and I'll keep the other two in the bed until you're finished!" The redhead said running back to their room and jumping on the bed earning him a "Genesis! What the hell is wrong with you?" from Sephiroth and a "Are you high on drugs or something?" from Angeal. Again, Zack just chuckled to himself and continued to make breakfast. When he was finished, he walked to the room where his boyfriends are and when he got there he found that Genesis had tied up their other two boyfriends who were struggling to get away from each other since they were tied up back to back.

"Aww, what happened? Genesis tie you both up?" Zack asked as Angeal and Sephiroth noticed him with the pancakes and struggled twice as much. "Don't worry, you'll get something to eat. Hmm, I guess this means me and Genesis gotta feed you two breakfast in bed. Gen, you take Angeal, I got Sephiroth." Genesis gulped because he knew that his lover would make this task really difficult for him. Zack had an easy time feeding Sephiroth and, on occasion, the silver-haired male loved being pampered.

"Okay Sephy, open your mouth because it's time for some of Zack's special chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Call me 'Sephy' again and find out what happens when I'm untied." Sephiroth playfully threatened as Zack blushed.

Meanwhile, Genesis was having a hard time with Angeal because the tied up man was being totally stubborn. Which is sometimes a joke. Depending on the older man's mood.

"C'mon and eat some of the pancakes you big baby! It's not gonna kill you!" Genesis groaned getting frustrated.

"What if it has poison?"

"Are you crazy? Zack made these! They don't have poison!"

"How do I know that you didn't slip something in it while Zack had his back turned?" Angeal smirked. Genesis let out a sigh and ate a pancake to show his boyfriend that he hadn't slipped anything into the batter. Genesis knew that Angeal was pretending to be paranoid but humored him anyways.

Later after breakfast, Zack was watching the news to see if there was any mention of the supernatural beings everyone, especially him, had been so convinced are real. Zack was about to give up when he saw the owner of the West Chocobo Ranch on the screen and under him was the caption _"Vampire Attack on Chocobo Ranch?!"_ The young raven turned up the TV to watch. On the screen was Zack's friend, Aerith, who grows flowers in an abandoned church and was a news anchor for the Channel 8 News.

_"Hi, I'm Channel 8 News anchor Aerith Gainsborough here interviewing the owner of the West Chocobo Ranch who thinks two of his chcocobos have been the victims of a vampire attack. Now I will interview the owner, Yazoo." The camera pans to a guy with silver hair like Sephiroth's only it wasn't as long._

_"Hello people who are watching this." Yazoo said waving to the camera._

_"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about the attack?"_

_"Nope. I wouldn't mind one bit." The silverette on TV said flashing his most charming smile which made Aerith blush a little. She quickly turned professional when she remembered this was being filmed to people all over the world._

_"So, you say you think two vampires attacked two of your chocobos?"_

_"Yes," The owner answered, "At first I thought that it was just my imagination and that the chocobos were wrestling when I heard one of 'em screech kinda loudly but I got real scared when I saw chocobo blood fly up and reach the roof. I got out to see my prized chocobo dead because all its blood was drained out, and another one just trying to kill one of the others, so I had to kill that one."_

_"How did you kill the other chocobo?"_

_"I saw the bites on his neck and as a joke I thought it was a vampire chocobo so I got some garlic from my kitchen and that killed the damn bird when I touched it with the garlic. I didn't catch sight of the perps, but I can be damn sure they might have been vampires."_

_"Thank you for your story." Aerith said looking towards the camera, "Now after this attack we must ask ourselves one question: Are vampires real? And if they are, are we safe from them? This has been Channel 8 News, I am Aerith Gainsborough, news anchor. Now back to you Reeve." The screen then flashes back to the news room._

_"Thank you Aerith. This has been Channel 8 News, and I am Reeve Tuesti. You all have a good day and I'll see you tonight at nine to announce the lottery numbers. Goodbye."_ Zack turned the TV off as he went to find his lovers. The three were playing a game of poker when Zack burst into the room they were in with a creepy smile on his face and some gleam of hope which instantly put fear in all three of them.

"Okay Zack, what did you see on the news this time?" Angeal asked with a smirk because he got good cards.

"You know the guy who owns the West Chocobo Ranch?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Isn't his name Yazoo?"

"Yeah! Aerith just covered this story about his chocobo ranch."

"And?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Two of his chocobos died in what sounded like two vampires came to his ranch and made the victimized chocobos their dinner for the night. Before you guys say something like: 'Zack! Vampires aren't real!' Or 'Get those supernatural thoughts out of your head!' They are because one of them was trying to kill the other chocobos and he put garlic to it and the bird died! Plus the other one died of blood loss. What can you three say to that?" Zack said confident as he proved his case.

"I have this to say to Angeal: I fold." Genesis said laying his cards on the table.

"Me too." Sephiroth agreed doing the same.

"Will I ever win at poker?" Angeal asked banging his head on the table in defeat. "As for your case Puppy, I think I agree with you. That's the only logical explanation." Zack jumped and trapped Angeal in a huge hug and the man's response was hugging back, a kiss on the forehead and shoving Zack off of him.

"I wonder about what it would be like if we had a vampire for a lover." Sephiroth wondered out loud. Genesis just creeped up behind him with vampire teeth in his mouth and bit Sephiroth's neck with them on.

"Our vampire lover would turn us all into vampires like him." Angeal and Zack snorted at Genesis which to that the redhead poked his tongue out at his lovers who seriously doubt said redhead's thought.

"Gen, I think that if we did have a vampire for a lover then he'd never bite us, unless he had to. Y'know, for nutrition and stuff?"

"When would a vampire care about his health Puppy? Besides, if we DO wind up having a vampire we'd have to keep him our dirty little secret and keep him out of harm's way." Angeal scoffed ruffling Zack's hair and hauling the younger man into his lap.

Later that night, they were all asleep huddled together. Zack was awake thinking,_ This bed is too big for four people, we just need one more to fill it. _Then he mentally shrugged._ Maybe when the time comes, we'll get someone else here._ And with that Zack fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the vampire town of Nibelheim, Cloud had started to begin his lessons on how to act in the human world. He started in cooking and proved to be a pretty fantastic chef when it came to human cuisine. Cloud had just managed to get through most of his lessons in one night. He had a few more, but he could learn that later. Cloud was looking up at the night sky when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cloud turned around to see Vincent who was looking at him. He just looked then turned back around to look at the moon as Vincent joined him by his side.

"Cloud, I know you're nervous about visiting the human world. I can just tell by your eyes." Vincent said looking at green eyes at the corner of his crimson ones. Cloud let out a sigh.

"Vincent, I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing or not. I want to see the human world, but I don't want to be killed by the Vampire Council. I just want to be happy. Here, there's no one that would understand me but you, my mother and Tifa." Cloud said as his eyes turned into a dark blue which meant he was sad.

"You're just experiencing some form of regret. Believe me, I went through it when I first visited the human world. Then, when I met Cid, I didn't regret my choice one bit. At first it's tough, but I figured everything out along the way."

"Does he know that you're a vampire?" Cloud asked.

"Yea, but he promised never to tell anybody for as long as he lived. Don't worry about it, Tifa's human roommate Aerith knows Tifa's a vampire and she knows you're a vampire and she promised to keep word of your existence quiet."

"How do you know that?"

"Me and Vincent talked to her. She noticed I was a vampire when I was gone late at night when my lies of working late hours at my job stopped working. For a news anchor, she sure does know how to get her information." Tifa said coming up to the pair.

"Hi Tifa. I was just telling Cloud of what we told your human roommate Aerith about our existence." They were staring out at the moon when Cloud cleared his throat.

"I'm ready to go to the human world." In response, Vincent let out a grunt and Tifa looked at Cloud surprised.

"Cloud..."

"You heard me. I'm ready to face the human world. I can't wait any longer." Tifa looked at her friend worried, but let out her wings and Cloud let out his wing, got his things and they walked out to the 'Exit' area. They were about to go, but they felt another presence. Cloud turned around to see his mother looking at him.

"Cloud. I want you to tell me the truth. Where are you going?" She asked, but it was obvious. Cloud was leaving and going who knows where. The blond just looked at his mother with his eyes going golden which meant he was about to tell the truth about his departure.

"I'm going to the human world."

"Why?" Ms. Strife asked crying.

"I don't think there's a life for me here in Nibelheim. All I'm gonna do is live forever until the Vampire Council decides to tear me apart like they did to Dad. I want to see the human world, I think a lot has changed since you came to Nibelheim. Do you trust me Mom?"

"Yes. I'll miss you." Ms. Strife said as she hugged Cloud and walked away. Tifa walked over to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes went to their original color as they left. When they got to the human world, Cloud was amazed at all the lights and people walking around. Tifa led Cloud to her friend's home and Cloud looked at the numbers curiously.

"Tifa, what do the numbers in the door mean?"

"They mean which apartment someone lives in so that if there's ever an emergency or something, a landlord, the police, or the fire department can get to the apartment or house. Listen, the police are nice but if you break the law you go to jail, based on the nature of the crime."

"Do you get a death sentence?"

"No, but if you do something horrible like say kill someone there is a chance that you could go for life." Cloud's eyes went wide as a woman opened the door. When she saw Cloud and Tifa, she smiled.

"Hello Tifa, this must be your friend Cloud. Hi, I'm Aerith and you'll be living with me." Aerith said extending a hand and Cloud took it. They walked inside to see a basic apartment with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Cloud followed Aerith to the other room which just had a bed and a dresser in it. Cloud got on the bed and fell asleep feeling happy with his decision.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud woke up to the sound of something frying on a pan. He went to the kitchen to see Aerith making breakfast. When she saw him, she smiled warmly at her new roommate.

"So Cloud, how was your first night sleeping in a bed instead of a coffin?" Aerith asked.

"It was comfortable. Better than a coffin any day." Cloud answered as Aerith put a bowl of blood in front of him. The vampire started to drink the blood from the bowl as Aerith started to eat her own food. Later on Aerith had to go to the news station leaving Cloud alone. All he did was watch TV until a knock sounded at the door a few hours later. When Cloud answered it, a man with short red hair was behind it. He had incredible blue-green eyes and he seemed to be interested in Cloud.

"Hello little boy, do you know where I could find a woman with brown hair and green eyes?" The man joked. Cloud's eyes turned a blood-red with anger at being mistaken for a little kid because of his height and really young-looking face.

"For your information I am 21-years old and secondly, I'm going to assume you meant Aerith sorry but, she left for the news station like, a few hours ago. I'm her new roommate Cloud Strife. Who are you?

"My name's Genesis Rhapsodos. Nice to meet you Cloud." Genesis said extending a hand towards Cloud which the blond gladly accepted as his eyes went back to their original blue. Cloud let Genesis enter the apartment and the two sat on the couch and watched TV. During the show, Genesis was checking out Cloud and wondering about him. _Why did his eyes go blood-red?_ Genesis wondered.

"Cloud, why did your eyes turn to that shade of red?" Genesis asked. Cloud didn't show it and neither did his eyes but he was panicking. He had completely forgotten that his eyes changed color and Genesis saw it!

"Um, well... I can't explain it. My eyes change color all the time, so it's random. It happens a lot. Nothing unusual for me. When I was younger kids teased me about it. Even the adults. The only ones who never teased me were my friend and my parents. My father used to tell me that they teased me because they had nothing better to do so they took it out on me for no reason." Cloud explained. He then remembered everyone teasing him about how special he was. "He always told me that before..."

"If you don't mind me asking, before what?"

"Before he died when I was six."

"I'm so sorry. How did he die?"

"We were camping one week during summer and during the night, out of no where came this bear. We were running, me and my mother got out of it safely, but Dad wasn't so lucky. He was torn apart limb from limb." _OK, building my fake life is as easy as I thought it would be._ Cloud thought as Genesis looked at him. What Cloud just told Genesis wasn't a complete lie. In the Vampire Realm when the Vampire Council decides it, they will come and rip you apart limb from limb. It didn't matter if it was in front of your family or not they just killed you regardless.

"Wow. That must have been really tragic for you both."

"It was. I had to go to therapy for a year to get the images out of my head and Mom had to start taking these anti-nervousness pills. I don't mind talking about my father's death. So why did you come here looking for Aerith?"

"I left my copy of Loveless here last time I was over so I came back for it."

"Are you and Aerith dating?" Genesis laughed a little and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"No. We're just friends. Actually, me and my boyfriend Zack Fair were over here about a week ago. Zack used to date her before he realized he was gay, to tell the truth, she knew he was gay. We all did."

"How?"

"He used to check me out a lot." Cloud laughed as Genesis poked him in the arm. They looked at each other and kissed. Genesis got on top of Cloud and kissed him more. Cloud came to his senses and pushed Genesis off of him and sat up.

"We can't do this! You're already taken!" Cloud freaked out as his eyes turned to a bright green color. Genesis just laughed.

"My boyfriend wouldn't mind. In fact, we have a very open relationship. Actually, you'd make a perfect fifth addition to our very open relationship." The blond went wide-eyed went Genesis said 'fifth.'

"There are four of you?" Genesis nodded.

"Yes. My other boyfriend's names are Sephiroth Crescent and Angeal Hewley, they're really cute, but you are hot. If you joined then I'd be happy because then I could see those pretty eyes of your change color." Genesis said as he kissed Cloud's cheek.

"First I have to meet the other three before I make a decision like that." Cloud said snuggling into Genesis's chest. Some how, Cloud would be fine with more than one boyfriend.

"You know, you could meet my other boyfriends on Friday, they're off from work that day. Come to my apartment at 8 o'clock so we can hang out and maybe watch a movie. What do you say?" Genesis asked.

"Sure, I'll come over. Where's your apartment?" The ginger smiled and gave Cloud the address. _Oh, we live in the same apartment building._ Cloud thought when he looked at his address. Soon Genesis grabbed his book and left. Not long after, Aerith came back and laughed when Cloud was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What do you know about that Genesis guy?" Cloud asked in a hurry.

"Let's see, he's in a relationship with three other guys who are very nice. Zack is hyper so watch out for him, Sephiroth can kind of switch his moods so don't get on his bad side, Angeal is nice, big and strong and he even has a little facial hair. You met Genesis who loves Loveless and he constantly reads and quotes Loveless. And he can get stuff in your head. Above all, they're pretty decent guys, just a couple of quirks you might get past." Cloud smiled. These guys sound so nice. Meanwhile, when Genesis got home he had a satisfied look on his face that scared his other three lovers. Genesis would never ever come home smiling like this unless-

"You found something that you think we'd like, didn't you?" Zack asked. Took the words right outta the text before they could be typed. Nice one Fair!

"Yes. His name's Cloud, he's 21, lives with Aerith, and he has these eyes that are incredible." Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow.

"How incredible?"

"They change color. And his skin, it may be a creamy white, but it's surprisingly cold to the touch. Other than that, he seems like a great person." Angeal thought about what Genesis said and came to a decision.

"Guys, listen up! From what Genesis told us about Cloud, I want him to join, but first we have to meet him and I'm sure he'd want to meet us before we do anything too fast or sudden. So we're going to invite him over to hang out with us for a little while when we get the cajones to go over to Aerith's and ask him ourselves." To that Genesis laughed.

"You see my dear Angie-kins, I already had the cajones." Angeal looked at his boyfriend horrified.

"Genesis, you didn't..."

"I did. He's coming over at eight o'clock on Friday to hang out with us for movies." The other three looked at each other as Genesis skipped away. _Friday is gonna be fun. Especially with Genesis all over Cloud._ Zack thought about the situation and laughed as Sephiroth let out a chuckle.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" Angeal asked.

"C'mon Angeal! I know what Genesis did was sudden and a little too fast, but at least he did the job before this Cloud guy eventually found someone else and got with that person!" Angeal thought about it and Zack was right. Better now than never. Quickly, the week passed by and it was Friday it was time for the date, or what Angeal calls it, 'Watching a movie with some guy Genesis invited over and seeing if he wants to date us' Then the dreaded knock at the door sounded. Zack ran to answer the door clearly excited to see this guy. When Zack opened the door, he jumped up and down excitedly.

"You must be Cloud! Genesis told me about you! I'm Zack! What the hell are you still doing out in that hallway? Come in!" Zack pulled Cloud inside by his wrist. _Genesis was right, this guy's skin is cold to the touch! _Zack thought as he brought Cloud into the living room where his three lovers were waiting.

"Guys! Cloud's here! Cloud's here!" Zack chanted all too childishly. Sephiroth got Zack off of the blond before any harm was done while Genesis walked over to Cloud and whispered in his ear,

"Sorry about the puppy. We try telling him to hold his excitement but he just never wants to listen." Cloud shivered at the warm breath against his ear.

"It's okay. I've dealt with excited people before." Cloud answered remembering some of the hyper residents of Nibelheim. Cloud was introduced to Angeal and Sephiroth then they started the movie. During the movie Cloud looked away way once to see Sephiroth's long arm draped over his shoulders then he snuggled into him. Then Cloud kissed Sephiroth. Then Genesis. Then Angeal. And finally, once he calmed down and was perfectly sane, Zack. Once the movie was done, then the four men looked at Cloud.

"So, what do you say Cloud? Do you want to date us?" Zack asked with pleading violet eyes. Cloud thought about it then smiled.

"Yes. I want to date all of you." Then Genesis jumped in the air and hugged Cloud tightly. Cloud then adjusted to the bone crushing embrace in the redhead's arms and kissed him just like they did earlier, but this time, it felt right. Later on, Genesis, Angeal and Cloud went to sleep while Zack and Sephiroth stayed up and talked.

"I think Cloud's a vampire." Zack flat-out said as Sephiroth gagged on his wine.

"What did you say Zachary?" The silver-haired man coughed.

"Cloud's definitely a vampire. His skin is cold and pale, he barely ate any of the snacks on the table during the movie. Plus he may be a special vampire since Genesis said his eyes can change color. And he also told us he's allergic to garlic and sunlight and he doesn't eat as much as a normal human! What do you have to say now?"

"First of all keep quiet, you might wake all three of them up and second, I'm sure it's pure coincidence that our new chocobo is like that of a regular vampire. Let's say Cloud IS a vampire, what would your reaction be?" Sephiroth asked getting up from his place and wrapping his long arms around Zack.

"I'd still love him. He's my boyfriend and I bet he just felt like he was a freak so he couldn't tell anyone or he'd get killed or something. What would you do if Cloud were a vampire?" Zack asked leaning into Sephiroth's touch.

"Like you, I'd still love him and I'd take him to the bedroom with just me and him to see how a vampire and a human would work in bed. You know, to see how dominant vampires can be." Zack swatted at Sephiroth's chest.

"Sephiroth you pervert!" Sephiroth let out a quiet chuckle and kissed Zack who had no problem returning it. Soon, Sephiroth had Zack sitting on the counter as they continued to kiss when Zack pushed the silverette away.

"Why did you do that? Did you not like me kissing you?"

"Remember what happened last time we did it in here?" Zack asked as Sephiroth remembered fondly of the last time they did it in the kitchen.

Angeal was royally pissed off and yelling at the silver-haired man for trashing the kitchen while Genesis was giving Zack a bath. Let's just say as revenge, Angeal asked himself _'What would Zack do?' _as he saw a box labeled 'DO NOT TOUCH! Zack, Angeal, Genesis, I love you three but this means you and any other people looking at this!' Just like Zack would obviously do, he looked in the box and saw one piece pajamas in a tall man's size. The broad-shouldered man looked puzzled as it hit him, Sephiroth used to wear one piece pajamas before he moved in with them! After that realization and revelation of this secret, Sephiroth couldn't show his face around work or in public for a whole month. Sephiroth shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, but that was Angeal being really OOC at the time. He got over it. Now where were we?" Sephiroth asked with a sexy smile as one of his hands cupped Zack's ass.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud woke up in between Angeal and Genesis smiling as he remembered last night. Quietly and swiftly, he got out of the room to go back to Aerith's place for breakfast, but he figured he'd say good-bye to Sephiroth and Zack. When he went into the kitchen, Sephiroth and Zack were lying on the kitchen floor butt-naked and the entire kitchen itself was trashed. Cloud looked at the peacefully sleeping forms who looked quite satisfied with themselves. When they both woke up and realized Cloud was standing right there, Sephiroth was panicking. They did it in the kitchen and Cloud was staring at their naked bodies and he could tell Angeal! Quickly, Sephiroth got his pants on and started to clean the kitchen while Cloud laughed.

"What happened to you two last night?" Cloud asked. Zack looked at his surroundings and groaned.

"Sephiroth! We did it in the kitchen again!" Zack groaned more as he limped to the bathroom. Cloud couldn't stop himself from laughing as he helped Sephiroth clean the mess he created. Cloud knew they wouldn't get this cleaned up in time so he decided to use the bullet like speed vampires have. Almost instantly, the kitchen was spotless and Sephiroth was speechless. _I haven't known Cloud for a month and already I'm speechless about his speed._ Sephiroth thought as Cloud kissed him on the cheek and left.

Cloud got back to Aerith's apartment in time for her to hand him a bowl of cereal. Before Cloud came to live with Aerith, Tifa told her that vampires would eat human food too. In the Vampire Realm, food was food. Whether it was a red plasma filled liquid or something hot and steamy. It didn't matter. After they had breakfast, Aerith had to leave for the news station again. Yet again, Cloud was left alone. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go outside in the sunlight because he would get caught.

Then there was a knock at the door. Puzzled, Cloud slowly went to answer it. When he opened it, Zack was behind it holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies that looked homemade.

"Hi Cloud. Angeal made these for you. You should taste them, they're the best you're ever gonna find around here." Cloud took one and bit it. One word Cloud could use to describe the sugary treat was: Delicious! The vampire inhaled the rest of the cookies and completely ignored how big Zack's eyes got.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone wolf down anything Angeal made in about ten seconds." Zack said walking into the apartment and taking a seat on the couch placing the now empty plate on the coffee table. Cloud just blushed and sat next to Zack.

"No one knows this, but I have a real sweet tooth." Zack laughed a little. The pair was watching TV until Zack kissed Cloud on the cheek. Then it turned into a full make out session. An hour later, they are still in their place on the couch. When they finally let go of each other, they were panting. Zack was panting heavily while Cloud was trying to match to make himself seem more human.

"Wow. Best kiss ever. We're going to go to Angeal's cabin in the woods this weekend. Would you like to come?" Cloud nodded but he was also confused. Angeal owned a cabin?

"Angeal owns a cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah. He got it a couple of years ago and once a year we make a little camping trip out there for about two weeks. We leave this weekend I hope that's not too dramatizing for you." Cloud shook it off.

"No, it's not. Just when I see a bear that looks like it wants to kill me then I'll get scared." Zack nodded then left. As Zack went back to his apartment, he still wondered about Cloud. He just met the blond and he was questioning whether Cloud was human or not. Like Spehpiroth said, he had this bullet like speed and just about anything else a vampire would have. Whatever it was, Zack didn't want to call Cloud out on anything too early in their relationship.

* * *

The weekend came quickly as Cloud loaded his bag into Angeal's Jeep. A camping trip with four seriously hot guys? What more could a person ask for? _Maybe I should tell them this weekend... No, its way too early for that... _Cloud thought as he climbed in the car. _I've been with them for almost a week now, I think I should tell them..._ Should Cloud tell them now? _No... maybe in another month._ A slap on the ass brought Cloud back to reality as he saw Genesis walk by.

"What's got you so distracted chocobo? Afraid you didn't cover up enough of yourself?" Genesis asked kissing Cloud's nose.

"No. Just wondering how these next two weeks will play out. I haven't been camping for so long, I forgot what to do when camping." Genesis laughed as he and Cloud got in the Jeep with a practically comatose Zack in the back seat.

"Don't worry about it baby. If a big, mean and scary bear manages to find its way to the cabin the four of us will get rid of it." Cloud laughed a little.

"My four knights in shining armor." Once Angeal and Sephiroth were in the car, they were off!

During the trip they had to stop so Genesis could puke, (Angeal should've remembered to take the redhead's motion sickness into account when he packed their toothbrushes and toothpaste) Sephiroth could fill up their gas tank or, if they were in the middle of nowhere, so Zack could pee on the side of the road and even wrote something in the dirt at one stop: _You just jelly 'cuz of my mad skills!_ with his own pee. Let's now take a moment of silence for the now mentally disturbed teenagers who drove by. There goes the last lingering thread of their mental stability. Okay moment over! Back to story!

When they finally got to the cabin, it was a two-story cabin. It started out as a basic cabin, but Angeal added the extra floor as a giant bedroom with a bathroom in it for them. Just a little extra touch, nothing too fancy. Walking inside, Cloud saw a combined living room and kitchen and there was a stair case that obviously led to the bedroom and bathroom. He also took note that it had been recently modified for his little "allergy."

A loud yawn from the vampire signaled that the blond was tired. He was about to walk up the stairs when a strong pair of arms were suddenly holding him bridal style. Cloud turned his head to see Angeal carrying him to the custom-made oversized bed. Angeal laid Cloud on the bed and took his shoes and bag and put them in the closet.

"Looks like my delicate little chocobo is still a bit tired from the trip. Maybe you should sleep now." Cloud then got himself into a comfortable place under the covers and drifted off into a peaceful slumber after four pairs of lips kissed him.

Cloud woke up a few hours later and realized something. No one was here. He looked at the clock which said 4:32 and that meant that it was still light out. Cloud then ventured down stairs to see a note on the coffee table. The note said: "We left to go fishing for our dinner Chocobo. Hope you don't mind being left alone for a while. Remember, don't go out in the sun without covering yourself up first, or else we'll have to spend the rest of the trip with you in a hospital bed.- Your amazingly hot boyfriends, Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth!" Cloud laughed at the note. He was alone for a while.

The vampire then heard some footsteps coming toward the cabin and put on the clothes he came to the woods with and walked outside to investigate. When he walked outside he saw a wolf coming towards him. Cloud was a bit scared. He had never come face to face with a wolf but he had met a couple werewolves but that is so not the point now. The wolf came close to Cloud sniffing it. Then it licked Cloud's face a little. Cloud got a look at the wolf before letting out a relieved sigh and petting it. This wolf wasn't a danger, it was just being friendly.

"You just wanted to meet me, huh?" the wolf let out a happy bark and continued to warm up into Cloud's gentle pets.

"I don't know if I can keep a big thing like you in my boyfriends' apartment. Or if they're allowed to keep animals in the apartments for that matter. I would've had a pet like you back home but my mother was and still is allergic to fur. Maybe I can convince Angeal to let you stay here in the cabin. In the mean time, I think I'll call you, Fenrir." Cloud took a close look at the wolf and realized it was a vampire wolf.

It was rare to find them in the Vampire Realm since the Vampire Council cast most of them off to the human world where the humans of generations ago somehow made them extinct because the wolves could get very out of control if the owner never taught it proper respect or anything. Like vampires, vampire wolves can also drink blood and they can eat dog food. Soon a bear found its way to Cloud. Cloud hid himself behind Fenrir as the wolf growled at the bear. The bear came closer not intimidated by Fenrir at all.

The bear started running faster to Cloud and Fenrir and the wolf launched at the bear. The bear gave a pain agonizing growl as Fenrir bit it and waited for Cloud to come near. The blond walked to the bear and started to drink its blood as Fenrir waited for him. Once Cloud left half of the bear's blood for Fenrir, the wolf happily drank away. Cloud went back into the house with Fenrir to patiently wait for his lovers.

* * *

Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack and Genesis walked back to the cabin completely wet. Apparently, Zack thought it would be funny to tip their boat over while they were still in the middle of the lake which was why they were so wet. When they found Cloud, he was curled up next to the fire-place with a big wolf surrounding him.

Sephiroth approached with caution and tried to get Cloud away from the wolf very fast but when he came close, the wolf growled at him. Sephiroth backed up than let Zack try to get Cloud, but same result with Zack, the wolf growled. Then Genesis tried then, the wolf growled again. Finally, Angeal slowly went up to the wolf and the wolf just looked at him. When he bent down to get Cloud, the wolf just licked Angeal's face and, with its back leg, trapped him right next to Cloud to where the blond remained unstirred. Cloud woke up and found Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth in hysterics (and Sephiroth laughing like a maniac was a total surprise unless he's drunk or high on NyQuil) and Angeal lying with him and the wolf.

"Hey, you guys got back." Cloud yawned. He looked at Angeal's face then poked it and saw that all four of them were soaking wet.

"Why are you guys wet?" Cloud asked.

"Zack thought it would be funny to tip the boat over and we all got wet and your wolf licked my face so now my face is twice as wet. Where did you find the wolf anyways?" Angeal answered. Cloud looked at the wolf then smiled.

"Actually, he found me. I decided to go outside so after I covered myself up, I went out and Fenrir found me. He even protected me from a bear." Cloud explained scratching the wolf behind his ears.

"That still doesn't explain why the damn flea bag wanted to bite us!" Genesis said.

"Maybe that's because you guys went in too sudden and tried to forcibly grab me. I think Angeal went in slowly and Fenrir didn't get protective. Just show him that you aren't going to hurt me. Heh, Fenrir already trusts Angeal he just needs to trust you three." The three still standing looked at each other than Sephiroth approached the wolf slowly. Fenrir wasn't growling at him, but when Sephiroth started to pet his head, Fenrir licked Sephrioth's hand. Zack walked up to Fenrir and did the same thing and same result. Genesis walked up to the wolf and scratched Fenrir behind the ears and the wolf wagged his tail and was beating his foot up and down on the floor.

"Fenrir likes you guys now." Cloud smiled as he got up and stretched. Fenrir looked at Angeal and licked his face. The older man didn't look pleased as Zack started to laugh at him. Zack saw Angeal's death glare and immediately stopped. Whenever Angeal had a glare like that, it was usually meant to spell out your death. Cloud walked up the stairs as Fenrir got up and followed him. Genesis walked over to Angeal and kissed his cheek.

"At least Cloud got the wolf to let you go." Genesis said as he helped his boyfriend up.

"Fenrir letting me go isn't an issue now. It's Cloud. I think he wants to keep the wolf but I have a bad feeling about Fenrir. Go tell him we can't keep his wolf in the apartment."

"I think that you're forgetting that our apartment building can take pets." Angeal looked at Genesis. The redheaded man had a point, but seriously?

"A wolf Genesis. We're not talking about a stray dog or cat we'd usually find in the city, we are talking about a wolf. A freaking wolf!"

"You seem to be forgetting that Lazard has a wolf of his own. He said that as long as we don't bring in an animal that can hurt some of the other residents we could take in an animal like a wolf. Plus, Sephiroth got the top floor apartment, A.K.A the biggest apartment in the building so it can hold a wolf. I mean it can hold a 50 or more people if we decide to have a party so if it can hold that many people then it can pretty much hold a wolf." Angeal would've said something but Genesis was right. Their landlord does have a wolf of his own and he did say all those things and their apartment is big. Angeal let out a very defeated sigh.

"Fine. Cloud can keep his wolf. You don't know how much I hate you at the moment."

"Love you too Angie-kins!" Angeal cringed at his nickname.

"Fuck you Gen."

"Oh I like the way you think~ Maybe we can see how our new chocobo performs in bed." Angeal stared at Genesis with wide eyes. _That was so wrong... even coming from Genesis... The perverted little fucker! Now I know who taught Zack all those dirty jokes and made him a bit dirty minded._ Angeal thought as he slowly walked upstairs to get a shower and get out of his wet clothes. When he got upstairs and into the bathroom, he saw Cloud petting Fenrir as the wolf fell asleep. Angeal let out a quiet sigh then went to the closet and pulled out a pair on boxers and sweatpants only to make a journey to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, Angeal took his clothes off, turned on the shower taps and got in. Instantly, all the tension in his muscles were being washed away, but something about Cloud's wolf didn't seem right. For some reason, Angeal didn't like the idea of having a wolf in the apartment. Not only would it piss all over the place or chew on stuff but it could hurt someone. The dark-haired man sighed as he turned the taps off and got out of the shower.

He stared to dry himself when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Angeal turned around to see Zack looking at him with puppy eyes. Even before Zack could say anything, they both knew what would happen. Trying to convince the older of the two to let them keep the wolf.

"Cloud really wants to keep Fenrir and so do me, Sephiroth and Genesis. I think Fenrir is going to make Cloud happy because when we're gone Cloud has some company other than Genesis and Fenrir is really protective of us so in case of an intruder, we have our own guard dog. Please don't make us leave without Fenrir. Please..." Angeal couldn't say no to those eyes. Especially since they look so sad.

"Fine. We can keep Fenrir, but only on condition that you house train him and are responsible for him. Got it?" Zack nodded then ran out of the room as he yelled that they can keep the wolf. Angeal changed into his sleepwear and went back downstairs to see Sephiroth already trying to gut the fish they caught. The older raven snaked his arms around Sephiroth's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Angeal... Could you at least wait until after dinner before you decide you're in the mood want to be screwed into the next month?" Sephiroth said as he stopped trying to gut the fish and turned around in his boyfriend's arms.

"I was just telling you that I can take it from here so you could get a shower and change out of these wet clothes." Angeal said kissing his silver-haired boyfriend, "Besides, you suck at gutting a fish." Sephiroth glared at him before walking away. The tall man walked into the room to see his new chocobo and wolf asleep on the bed. _Such a cute sight..._ Sephiroth thought as he stripped himself of his wet clothes and went into the bathroom to take his shower.

Once he got out of the shower, he got on his pajamas which were a pajama suit. Something you'd most likely see on a baby or toddler except there wasn't a cutesy flower or dinosaur pattern on the suit; the pattern was moogles. After everyone found out Sephiroth's secret of wearing pajamas like that he decided to embrace it because while his lovers thought it was funny, they also thought that it was very cute and from that day forth Sephiroth started to wear pajama suits again. Not only because of his boyfriends but he missed how soft and warm they were.

Walking down the steps, Sephiroth heard wet smacks and something on a frying pan. He saw Zack and Genesis passing time on the couch by making out with each other and he guessed that Angeal was either grilling or frying the fish on the stove. Sephiroth did a little sneak attack and jumped on Zack and the younger male's response was jumping about two feet in the air. Zack glared at the silverette.

"What was that for Sephiroth?" Sephiroth then shrugged. Seeing how his answer wasn't going to be answered anytime soon, he went up the stairs so he could take his shower. As he went to the bathroom, he kept thinking about Cloud and the wolf. He was almost sure Cloud was a vampire and he was positive that Fenrir was some sort of vampire wolf.

Zack stopped his thoughts right there. That's what always got him into trouble when he got into relationships. Always suspecting that his partner was a supernatural being. He had suspected Aerith of being a some sort of fairy and while they were dating it led him to the couch for a few weeks. Genesis of being a leprechaun because of how red his hair was, surely something like that wasn't natural. Angeal of being an over-grown elf, actually, everyone wondered that from the way the man's ears were shaped. Seriously, they were a bit pointy. And lastly, he suspected Sephiroth of being a werewolf because of his strong build.

The young raven shook his head as he got out of the shower. _Pull you head together man! Cloud isn't a vampire and Fenrir isn't a vampire wolf! Your supernatural thoughts almost got your boyfriends to break up with you! Don't screw it up with the new chocobo or else you'll really be alone this time._ Zack then let out a sad sigh. _You're nothing like Dad was... don't follow in his mad footsteps... everyone thinks your crazy enough... _Zack then let his thoughts drift to his father. Everett Fair, crazy supernatural chaser. When his father started to get into supernaturally it started out as an innocent hobby but then it turned into pure obsession that led to his parents divorce and eventually getting put into a mental institution.

Zack remembered when his father lost his mind and thought he was a werewolf. The raven had almost gotten shot and killed with silver bullets had his mother not shown up in the nick of time. Before his father was put away, Everett told Zack: **"Zack, you must never follow in my footsteps. It will lead to nothing but misery like my obsession did. You'll lose sight of what's important, what's real or fantasy, and you'll even lose yourself. Promise me that you'll never be anything like me."** And then... he was gone... just like that. Never to be seen or heard from again. Shaking his head, Zack turned the taps off and got out. _I can't think that way about Cloud. I made a promise to Dad that I wouldn't get into his obsession... _When Zack got out of the bathroom, he saw Cloud staring at him.

"Hey Chocobo. You finally wake up from your small nap?" Cloud nodded.

"Um... Zack, can we take a walk tomorrow? Just the two of us, I uh... want to get to know you better." Zack chuckled at Cloud's nervousness.

"Okay. We can go, but we have to tell the other three in advance. They can be pretty over protective when it comes to me and with you here now, it just adds on to it. Anything you wanna know before we head downstairs?" Cloud looked at Zack and his face went as red as a cherry.

"Tell me this Zack: Do you always walk around naked or am I just imagining this?" Zack smirked.

"Like what you see you naughty chocobo." Cloud's face stayed red as he walked downstairs to see Sephiroth in his pajamas. The vampire just burst out laughing as Sephiroth turned around and took Cloud in his arms.

"What's so funny Chocobo? What has you in hysterics?" Sephiroth asked as Cloud laughed harder than he already was. Finally the blond calmed down and pointed to Sephiroth's pajamas. The silverette smirked as Cloud giggled.

"Laugh all you want my little comedian. These keep me warm at night more than blankets can." Cloud laughed more as Sephiroth started to kiss him. Genesis shook his head and laughed as he got up to go to the bathroom. Something about Cloud had him a bit confused. Why is his skin so cold and pale? What brought on this allergy to sunlight? Why doesn't he eat a lot? So many questions running through his head. Genesis loved Cloud a lot but the little blond was a total mystery. Like a very complicated video series plot line you just can't seem to understand no matter how many times you run through the plots of the games or do research on the characters or even play the games over and over until you get the series.

Genesis shook his head as he got out of the shower. Surely there's an explanation for all of Cloud's little things. Right? The redhead got out of the shower and went to get a change of clothes when Zack came into the room and wolf whistled at his naked form.

"Good look Gen. You planning on going to sleep like that?" Genesis looked down then face-palmed.

"I could ask you the same thing about going to sleep naked. You know there's no fucking way Angeal is going to let you go to sleep or walk around like that."

"1. Angeal said I could sleep and walk around the cabin naked for the rest of the trip. 2. Dinner's ready so come down stairs when you get something decent on." Zack said as he turned and left the room. _It's amazing what those eyes can make a man do..._ Genesis thought as he got his silk pajamas on. He went downstairs to see his lovers eating without him so he walked up and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

"Nice to see my darling boyfriends waiting for me. I feel so sad I think I'll turn emo." Genesis said with fake hurt.

"Sorry Genesis. You were taking too long and the food smelled so good we couldn't take it anymore." Cloud answered catching on to his boyfriend's overly dramatic act.

"My little Chocobo, you don't get it. With a gift of beauty like this from God, it must be handled with care. I must look my best and that means I had to grace you all with my appearance in my best clothes. Or in this case, my best pajamas." Genesis said taking a seat and grabbing some food. Angeal made a quiet joke that Sephiroth seemed to hear and that made the redhead's eye twitch. "What did you say this time Angie-kins?" Zack and Cloud laughed at Genesis' nickname for Angeal as said raven visibly cringed.

"I made a joke you don't want to hear, Genesis."

"Oh I want to hear it. You know that if you don't tell me something I will start to dish out your secrets!" Angeal went wide-eyed. Genesis knew all of his secrets since they were childhood friends and when the redhead said he'd tell his secrets, he would freaking do it even if Angeal literally begged on his knees for him not to utter a word.

"You wouldn't dare." Angeal gritted out.

"Try me, bitch." Was the other man's snappy comeback. _Oh shit! He means it!_ Angeal thought as he let out a defeated sigh.

"I said 'Looks like someone finally remembered to take their over-dramatic beauty queen pills today.'" Cloud and Zack laughed as Genesis glared at his eldest lover.

"You know, I have something to say about Angeal. Did you guys know Angeal used to talk to his pet plant Farron like it was a human being?" There was an awkward silence until Zack cleared his throat.

"What is so scandalous about that?"

"Calm down Naked Boy, I'm getting to that. He talked to the plant up until the time he was nineteen! I had to literally drag his ass to therapy so he could let go of the plant! I mean the plant thing was a big problem we even needed an intervention!" Angeal growled as his thought of something about Genesis.

"Did you guys know that Genesis went through a cross-dressing phase before he started dating me and Sephiroth?" Now it was Genesis' turn to growl as Zack and Cloud laughed.

"You mean, before I moved here and started dating three of you Genesis used to cross-dress?" Angeal nodded as Zack laughed more. Genesis looked really pissed off at this point and Cloud decided to intervene.

"Look, we all have our embarrassing secrets. I used to smell chocobo's butts until I was thirteen." Everyone looked at Cloud horrified.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Genesis asked pushing his food out-of-the-way.

"I liked the smell for some reason. It was a small hobby but I grew out of it and it was hard to give up since I lived on a chocobo farm that burned down. Does anyone else have an embarrassing secret they'd like to share?" All was silent until Sephiroth sighed.

"I used to play with dolls all the time but I stopped when I reached high school. Mother threw away my dolls..." Sephiroth said remembering his precious dolls. More time passed and Zack stood up.

"Before I came to Midgar I used to walk around my house naked all the time. When I was in my home, there was no use getting me to wear clothes. I even ate my dinner naked." Angeal spit his food out. That's why Zack always wants to walk around their apartment naked all the time! Dinner was over and Cloud and Zack were left to clean up on account of having the grossest secrets ever. They were cleaning the dishes when Zack decided to start conversation.

"Did you really use to live on a chocobo farm and sniff chocobo ass?" Cloud nodded.

"Yea. I got curious one day and smelled. Aside from my eyes, that's another thing everyone in my old town teased me about. Everyone called me names like 'Chocobo Butt-Sniffer' or 'Crazy Eye Boy.' But seriously, did you really use to walk around naked?" It was Zack's turn to share his story.

"Yeah. It was just a small hobby for me but when my father was sent to a mental hospital for almost shooting and killing me with a silver bullet I just kept doing it everyday. When I'd come home once the door was closed, I'd take off all my clothes and walk around naked. My mom tried to get me to stop but it wasn't until moving to Midgar that I started to wear clothes around my home again."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is your father in a mental hospital? And why did he try shooting you?"

"My father got obsessed with supernatural beings that's what. It started with an alleged fairy sighting. He swore on his lucky watch he saw a fairy but it was the girl next door wearing her fairy costume and it wasn't even Halloween. Her costume was so believable, anyways, after some guy found a skeleton that belonged to a yeti, my father set out to find the next major supernatural discovery.

"After fairies it was elves, then leprachauns, then people who were half-human half-goat, vampires, then his last thoughts went to werewolves. My father thought I was one because I started growing arm and leg hair when I was nine. He did research on me for a whole year, then he tried to have me looked at by the people who looked at the yeti skeleton. They called him a quack and said I was completely human. When we got home he told me to go downstairs to the basement and when I turned around once I got down there, he had a gun in his hand.

"He said now thanks to me and my misleading body hairs he'll be called crazy by everyone he knows and can't show his face around town anymore. If it wasn't for my mother being there in time, I wouldn't be here now. Anyways, he was sent to a mental hospital. My father's last words to me were: **'****Zack, you must never follow in my footsteps. It will lead to nothing but misery like my obsession did. You'll lose sight of what's important, what's real or fantasy, and you'll even lose yourself. Promise me that you'll never be anything like me.' **After I promised I wouldn't get into his obsession, he was gone, but I broke my promise." Cloud looked at Zack with big eyes. For someone who seemed so cheerful, there sure was a lot of pain behind those bright eyes.

"How did you break that promise?"

"I got into all things supernatural and started accusing everyone I loved of being a supernatural. I accused Aerith of being a fairy, I accused Genesis of being a leprechaun, I accused Angeal of being an over-grown elf and I accused Sephiroth of being a werewolf. If I told my father this then he'd tell me how much I let him down and went back on my promise." The vampire looked at the floor. If Zack thought everyone was a supernatural being of some kind, then he thinks, no wait... KNOWS Cloud is a vampire.

"Do you think I'm a supernatural being?" Cloud finally asked after an hour passed. Zack looked at Cloud and sighed heavily.

"I'd tell you, but I don't want you to get upset or think I'm a freak because of my old thoughts and leave us. God knows they almost left me. Let's get to bed. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are." Cloud nodded as he and Zack went up the stairs to find their boyfriends asleep with Fenrir sleeping on the floor.

Genesis was being spooned by Sephiroth as Angeal was on the far side of the bed. Zack got in next to Angeal while Cloud got in the middle of the four and almost instantly, Genesis grabbed Cloud by the waist and pulled said vampire towards him and Sephiroth more, but the Zack tried to pull the blond towards him and Angeal a bit more. This tug-of-war somehow put Cloud to sleep and it resolved when Cloud was just left alone in the middle with Genesis and Zack holding him by the waist.

* * *

The next morning Cloud woke up with something big and furry to his right and saw Fenrir lying down next to him. He scratched Fenrir behind the ears and was about to get up when something was tugging on his left arm. He looked to see Zack holding on to his arm with his big violet eyes and bright smile looking back at him. _Oh yeah, we're going on a walk today._ Cloud remembered as he tried getting his arm free but was failing miserably.

"Cloud! We go on our walk today my favorite little chocobo! I'm so excited!" Zack squealed.

"Calm down Puppy or else we're never going on the walk." Cloud said getting his arm free the walking to the bathroom and began his morning routine of showering, brushing and sharpening his fangs and lastly brushing his hair. As soon as the vampire got out of the bathroom he saw Zack fully dressed and watching him.

"I already had my shower. As soon as you get dressed and eat we can go!" Zack said practically bouncing off the walls and leaving the room as Cloud got dressed. As he walked down the stairs, Cloud could hear Zack beaming about their walk, Genesis quote his book, Sephiroth pretending he's caring by saying: "Wow Genesis, that's so interesting. Please keep reading." And Angeal was making breakfast. Cloud took a seat next to Zack who was happily eating his pancakes. As soon as breakfast was done, Zack and Cloud were off.

They were walking in the woods when Cloud started to think. _I think I should tell Zack, he said it himself last night that he believed in supernatural beings... but then again, there's no telling what he would say or do._ Cloud thought as they were walking. Today he had plotted to tell Zack that he was a vampire but he didn't know how. How would you break the news to one of your loving boyfriends of about one week that you're a vampire? _**I love you so much. And guess what, I'm a vampire! So now you may do whatever you want to me then break up with me so I can feel like shit and go back to the Vampire Realm and get myself killed!**_ Yea... great way to say it. Then there was a rustling behind a bush that made the pair stop in their tracks. More rustling and soon a bear popped out from behind the bush! _Now or never!_ Cloud thought as he got in front of Zack.

Almost instantly, Cloud launched at the bear. The bear tried to smack him away but the vampire didn't budge. It looked like a huge tornado of yellow and brown going in a circle. Zack watched as Cloud kept wrestling the bear with no fear. Just Cloud acting like a cold-blooded predator killing his prey with no guilt. The fight was brought to an end when Cloud sank his teeth in the bear and said bear fell down with a growl.

Once the bear was down for good, Cloud sank his teeth in the bear and started to suck its blood out. Zack looked away for a moment to throw up because the scene looked utterly gross. When he looked back, he saw Cloud looking at him with bear blood on his face and hands and there was a small container full of bear blood.

"What... what the hell was that Cloud?" Zack asked slowly as he walked towards Cloud.

"I meant to tell you another way... but the bear jumped out and I figured this is the best way to let you know."

"Tell me what...?" Cloud licked all the blood away from his face and hands then set the blood filled container on the ground. The blond then took his shirt off to show a bit of a strong build going on but damn! He did have a nice six-pack forming and muscles to match! Anyways, he walked in direction of a patch of sunlight and what happened next was something Zack would never forget.

Cloud sparkled like a diamond. The pale skin now shining like the sun. Avoiding eye contact with the raven, Cloud walked out of the sunlight and covered himself up again. He walked to Zack and put his lips to the raven's ear and harshly whispered,

"I already know what you think of me. I can read your thoughts and I have since the day I met you four... you already seem to know what the fuck I am. So say it!" Cloud growled into Zack's ear as the violet-eyed man shivered in pleasure because of the warm breath that lingered on his ear.

"Vampire. You are a vampire and Fenrir is some sort of vampire wolf that found you when we were gone yesterday." Zack said in a shaky breathe. Cloud chuckled and kissed Zack. He explained everything to Zack about his life, how he covered those little lies, his age, why was he in the human world, why he decided to leave, why he had a container with him and it wasn't easy letting Zack know he and his friend were the cause of the latest chocobo attack. Plus he explained the vampire wolf thing to Zack which was miraculously easy but explaining that vampire wolves and vampires could eat human food too was hard because Zack kept asking questions.

"So you can eat human food and Fenrir can eat human food too?" Zack asked for the billionth time.

"Yes Zack. You can feed me your human food and Fenrir your human dog food as long as we get our fill of blood. In the Vampire Realm food is food. Whether its red plasma filled liquid or something hot and steamy, it doesn't matter to us. We'll just eat whatever we can get. You aren't mad are you?" Cloud then asked. Zack shook his head and kissed Cloud.

"No. I'm not mad. I have a vampire for a boyfriend! How can I be mad?" They kissed again as Cloud started to get worried.

"What are you going to do with me now? Show my existence to the entire world?" Cloud asked. It's a rule not to tell humans of vampire existence and if Zack exposes his existence to the wrong people he could die!

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to get you killed. Your vampire existence is just going to be kept a dirty little secret. I'll never let anything happen to you. Now let's head back before a search party comes for us." Cloud nodded as he grabbed the little container and left.

When they returned, they saw Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal trying to give Fenrir a bath but they were failing miserably. Fenrir was throwing up on them, mainly Sephiroth, and trying to run away but Angeal had him on a leash. (Originally intended for Zack A.K.A. the Puppy) Catching sight of the blond, Angeal undid the leash on Fenrir and let the wolf happily run to his master. Fenrir practically glomped Cloud and started to lick him. Once Fenrir got off of him, Cloud took a quick look and noticed that Sephiroth had vampire wolf vomit on him and the wolf himself was soaking wet.

"Were you guys trying to give Fenrir a bath?" Cloud asked getting a towel and drying the wolf off.

"Yes. He was extremely dirty so we had to wash him. Aside from that, it's tough bathing him like this. He keeps throwing up on me! You lived on a chocobo farm and I'm assuming from how you said Fenrir immediately trusted you that you've dealt with wolves so you should know why wolves like this one would act like this." Sephiroth explained. Cloud had dealt with a few vampire wolves in his life so this was easy.

"Did you guys feed Fenrir at all today?" Was all Cloud asked before Angeal face palmed. "You see, wolves like Fenrir don't take a bath unless they've eaten first otherwise, they're throwing up all over the place. Come on Fenrir, let's go inside and get you something to eat while GenGen, Sephy and Angie-kins stay out here and think about why they should have fed you first." Cloud said walking in the cabin with Fenrir with Zack in tow while the other three visibly cringed because Cloud used their nick names. The vampire fished in his bag for the small container and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the container still in tact. He opened it and put it in a bowl for Fenrir to get his fill.

"Come on Fenrir. Come and get the nice bear blood." Cloud cooed to the wolf. As Cloud put the bowl down on the ground, almost instantly the wolf ran to the bowl and started lapping the blood up. Zack watched in amazement at how Fenrir was easily drinking up the blood and not getting disgusted by it. Once the wolf was done, Cloud washed out the container and bowl before putting the container back in his bag. Fenrir let out a happy bark as he went back outside where Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were waiting. Cloud poked his head out of the sliding door as he called,

"Now Fenrir shouldn't be giving you anymore trouble!" And with that, he was back in the house before they noticed his skin shining in the sunlight. Once he got back inside, Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist then a lightbulb when off in his head.

"I forgot to ask, how can Fenrir stay in the sunlight when you can't?"

"Vampire wolves have fur. That's how they can stay in the sun, as long as they don't decide to shave him, Fenrir should be okay." Zack nodded.

"So a little trim doesn't do any damage?"

"No. If his skin shows, then he's screwed." As if on cue, Genesis came in with a pair of scissors.

"Cloud, is it okay with you if we give Fenrir a little trim? He's kind of shaggy." Cloud nodded as he stepped out of Zack's embrace.

"It's okay. As long as I don't get a bald wolf then it's all good." Genesis nodded as he left saying, "Are you ready for a little treat, Fenrir?" At that, Cloud said a little prayer for his wolf. When they came back inside, the older men had some fur on them while Fenrir himself looked pretty adorable.

"You look so pretty now Fenrir! Who's a good wolf? Who's a good wolf? You are! Yes you are!" Cloud cooed to the wolf in an adorable way. His lovers were staring at him. While it was cute and innocent, it was kind of freaky how Cloud turned from normal human being to wolf lover in a matter of seconds. Sephiroth coughed into his hand loudly and that seemed to get Cloud's attention.

"Sorry. I got so caught up with Fenrir I forgot where I was for a minute. Anyways, thanks for giving Fenrir a trim for me. That was really sweet of you. I don't know how I can return the favor." Genesis chuckled as he walked up to Cloud and kissed him.

"No problem my little chocobo like kitten. It was our pleasure and I know a way you can return the favor~"

"What is it?" Cloud asked as Genesis whispered into his ear. Cloud instantly started to feel the bear blood in his body go to his cheeks and make his face go red as well as his eyes going a dark yellow. He ducked behind Zack to get away from Genesis as the older man laughed a little.

"You, sir, are a pervert!" Cloud declared as Genesis laughed harder. Angeal took Cloud in his arms.

"You have to excuse Genesis. Being a pervert is the only thing he knows. Aside from over-dramatic beauty queen pills, he takes pervert pills too." Angeal joked as Genesis heard. The redhead's response was giving Angeal the finger and walking to the bedroom.

Sephiroth walked up to the bedroom to see a Genesis-sized lump in the middle of the bed. He got in nest to him and brushed a few auburn strands out of his sad and otherwise lifeless eyes. Sephiroth kissed his nose and Genesis sighed.

"It was just a harmless joke Genesis. No need to give Angeal the finger then turn emo and come up here." Genesis rolled his eyes and sat up.

"He really didn't have to say that though. Sure I can be a bit perverted and over-dramatic but there's no need to make a joke out of that! Is there? I mean, it's the way I think!" Just then Angeal came up the stairs and got in bed on Genesis' other side. Genesis rolled his eyes and cuddled into Sephiroth more, Angeal took note that he was still pissed.

"I'm sorry Genesis. I shouldn't have made that joke, but you've gotta learn to laugh at yourself every now and again. I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose. Now let me see your face." Angeal said getting Genesis to look at him. Light blue eyes looked back up at him and the younger wiped his tears away.

"Really mean that?"

Angeal nodded, "Yes. Now do you forgive me?" Genesis got an evil idea and smirked.

"I'll forgive you if you do one little thing for me~" The burly man nodded as Genesis whispered into his ear. As a reflex, Angeal felt his eyebrows furrow a bit then looked at the red-head.

"Do I have to?" Angeal asked as Genesis nodded. Sighing, the older man got out of the bed and walk downstairs to the living room where he saw Zack and Cloud kissing each other. He didn't want to do what his boyfriend asked of him, but he had to.

When he got to the kitchen, he filled a bucket with cold water and walked back into the living room. Zack and Cloud were still in their spot and Angeal muttered a silent prayer as he dumped the water on the younger men. They got up when they felt the water hit them. Both drenched in water, they looked at Angeal who had the bucket in his hands.

Laughter started to erupt as Genesis came down the stairs laughing hysterically. The red-head kissed Angeal on the cheek and kept laughing at his younger lovers. Sephiroth even started to laugh a little.

"Angeal, you have my forgiveness. As for you two," Genesis said turning to Cloud and Zack, "This is what happens when you eat some of my cake when we leave you two alone in the kitchen! Don't think I didn't notice." The auburn haired man growled.

If there was one thing Genesis loved, it was cake. He'd often bake one for himself so there were rare occasions when he'd bake cakes for anyone else. When someone ate a cake that Genesis didn't make for them, then it's a sure sign that every demon will compete to break loose from the gates of Hell and help Genesis exact his revenge on you. In the red-head's mind it was, _"Hell hath no fury when it comes to me and my cake."_ Angeal had known this far too well and slowly backed away.

This is gonna be a crazy two weeks.

* * *

**_TIME SKIP TO: The day they pack up to head back to Midgar._**

It was the last day our favorite humans and vampire had in the cabin and they started to pack up as soon as they were awake and fed. As Cloud hated to admit, he'd miss this place. Not only for being a place where he learned some of his lover's deepest, darkest secrets and found a vampire wolf, but also for practically being his blood buffet.

Cloud was sitting in the backseat, covered up as usual to protect his little "allergy." The weight of the car slightly became heavier when Zack jumped in the back. The seemingly older one kissed the young vampire on his temples and flashed him his trademark grin.

"So, ready to face Midgar with one of your boyfriends knowing your dirty little secret?" Zack asked.

"Yea. Just imagine when the other three find out." The vampire chuckled to himself as Genesis came into the car. He got in next to Zack and leaned over to give Cloud a kiss to the cheek.

"So, are you going to miss this place?"

"Yes. It was the place I found Fenrir." Cloud's eyes widened when he remembered that he forgot about Fenrir. "Where's Fenrir? Did he get loose in the woods? Did he eat?" Said blond hounded his boyfriend with questions. The red-head's response was chuckling.

"Fenrir's okay. Angeal is just having a tough time figuring out how he's going to fit in the car with us." Cloud's mind was put at ease for his wolf. Soon a shout rang through the air.

"GODDAMMIT!" This was Sephiroth's voice ringing through the air. The trio quickly ran inside to see Fenrir hiding behind the couch, Angeal with his hand over his mouth and Sephiroth holding his hand in pain. Noticing more bodies were present in the room, Sephiroth turned around with a pained expression on his face and tried to smile and move his hand but that made it hurt worse.

"Seph, let me take a look at it." Angeal slowly said, approaching his boyfriend. Sephiroth looked from the injured hand to his older boyfriend. He lifted his hand up as far as he could for everyone to see. Cloud's eyes widened.

Sephiroth's hand was wounded with a big gash across going horizontally and it was bleeding rather fast. It took all the strength he had to move his hand so everyone could get a good look at it. Cloud couldn't stop his fangs from growing out of his teeth, as well as his eyes turning a dark pink. The vampire even let out an inaudible growl.

Somehow, Zack had been able to hear it. When Cloud told him about his existence as a vampire, said blond told him that if he catches the scent of human blood, then he goes crazy. Especially since he never tasted human blood so that makes everything worse. Quickly, Zack caught Cloud as he was about to go towards Sephiroth. Genesis turned around and looked at Cloud.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked fearing the worst for the young vampire. Angeal and Sephiroth looked up from their spots and started at Zack who was holding Cloud who was fidgeting around.

"I don't think Cloud can handle being around blood too well. Must be from the camping accident he told us about."

"Do you want me to take him to the Jeep?" Angeal asked walking towards them. At the scent of more blood, Cloud only fidgeted more because the blood lust was driving him mad. Zack backed away going towards the door.

"It's okay. Take care of Sephiroth and I'll take him to the Jeep. Come on Fenrir!" Zack called as he quickly got Cloud to the Jeep with Fenrir following close behind.

When they got in, Cloud was hissing and trying to go back inside so he could drain his lovers of their blood, then finish off his hunger for human blood with Zack. At a young age, Cloud had been told that when special vampires like him were around human blood it was nearly impossible to control the blood lust. Never had the blond known human blood smelled this good. If only he could get a taste of it.

**SLAP!**

A slap across the face made a pair of fangs retract and dark pink eyes go back to their original shade of deep blue as well as it made the hissing and fidgeting stop. Cloud looked at Zack who was terrified and breathing heavily. Taking a deep breath, Cloud tried to remember everything that happened that led to him being smacked in the face by his youngest lover. In case anyone forgot, Cloud's a 721-year old vampire so, in reality, he's the oldest in the relationship making Zack the youngest. Though in looks wise, he was the youngest.

In an instant, the memories of earlier today hit Cloud like a ton of bricks. Sephiroth had been in some sort of accident and he heavily bleeding. Something in the silverette's blood set him off and made him lose control of himself leading Zack to do what he did. Now Cloud was fully aware of what blood lust of a vampire like himself was like.

"Zack... did I drink Sephiroth's blood?" Cloud asked cautiously. Zack shook his head.

"No, thank God. I got you out of there before you could get over to him. I had to cover for your fidgeting by saying that seeing that much blood must have triggered a bad memory for you. Angeal tried to take you out here but I did instead. Mostly because you were so lost in your little blood lust and could've went mad and killed all four of us. I can't even imagine that."

The blond breathed heavily and looked at his lover.

"I know what would've happened. Take a look."

The raven didn't know what Cloud meant until the vampire closed his eyes and placed a hand on Zack's forehead. Suddenly a terrifying play of what would've happened if Cloud wasn't out of the cabin in time began to play in his mind. When it was over, Zack looked at Cloud who had his face buried in his hands.

"That's what could happen when if I'm near human blood again. I can control myself when I'm with you guys because I can't smell the blood, but when I have a whiff of it, then I'm almost impossible to control. Now you see why, don't you?" Zack wrapped his arms around the guilt-stricken vampire.

"You can't help yourself Cloud. It's the way you are. You can't help that this is who you were turned into." Cloud looked at Zack with teary eyes.

"Turned into? Zack, I was BORN into this. I didn't ask to be like this. I'm a vampire/human cross-breed like that girl from that last Twilight book. My mother was turned into a vampire before she gave birth to me, but I have her human blood coursing through my veins. Residents back in my hometown teased me because I was a cross-breed and not a real vampire. This is what makes me a special vampire.

"I would've died along with my father had not another cross-breed come to my defence that fateful day and stopped the Vampire Council from getting to me so they could kill me. My father died for cross-breeding with a human because it was considered a major crime and the Council thought that it would be wise for his time to be up. After his death, my mother had no choice but to move us to Nibelheim. I didn't know why but as time went on I learned that the Vampire Council said that it is better not to let humans and vampires co-exist in the same world." Zack stared at his boyfriend. The life of a vampire was indeed a hard one. Many rules to follow.

Just then, Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis got in the Jeep and Fenrir followed sitting on the three laps in the backseat. The car was off and all was silent in between the five. Wanting to break the awkward silence between them, Cloud decided to talk to Sephiroth.

"So Sephiroth, how's your hand?" Cloud asked.

"It's feeling better, thank you. How are you feeling? Angeal told me that when you saw the blood coming out of my hand, you were reacting strangely."

"It's just that, seeing that blood brought back horrible memories for me and I just blacked out and started going crazy. I'm sorry if I worried you in any way." The vampire apologized. _I should be sorry,_ Cloud thought, _I thought about drinking my boyfriend's blood and not just one, ALL of them!_

"It's okay Cloud. I didn't know that you'd turn out like that after seeing some blood." The rest of the trip was dead silent. No one breathing a word about what happened at the cabin earlier that day. Sephiroth and Angeal not saying a word about the accident. Cloud not saying anything about the blood lust. Nothing at all.

* * *

When they got back to the apartments, Lazard, the landlord, was waiting for them. They started to unload the car when Lazard requested Cloud's presence in his apartment. Puzzled, Cloud followed the man into the apartment and when the door closed, Cloud knew he was in deep shit.

"Sit down." Was all Lazard said. Obeying the older man's word, Cloud sat in a chair and patiently waited. Nervously, he looked all over the room to see many antiques from every century.

Then the thing that caught his eyes were newspaper clippings. They weren't just any newspaper clippings. They were clippings from the Vampire Realm. One of them said, _'New Cross-breeded Vampire/Human child found!'_ and showed a picture of a spiky-haired blond boy looking absolutely terrified with a woman who looked exactly like him standing to his left and a man with eyes as big as his to his right. The boy was right in the center and clutching onto his parents' hands for dear life. Cloud recognized the photo. That was him and his parents some time before his father died.

Lazard came back to see Cloud looking at the picture of him and his parents. Smiling to himself, he set two cups of tea on the coffee table. Cloud nodded in a thank you and took the tea and sipped it. This tea had a peculiar scent to it. It almost tasted like...

"Human blood." Cloud said looking down at the drink in question. The other man in the room smiled and went to fetch a teapot. A few minutes went by and Lazard finally said something.

"Why are you here in the human world when you know you shouldn't be here? The Vampire Council could track you down and kill you like they did your father. Do you want that?" Lazard calmly asked while sipping the human blood flavored tea.

"I wanted to see what this world was like. Back in Nibelheim, I only had two friends and my mother to love me while everyone else teased me because I wasn't a real vampire. The love they gave me wasn't the same. I'm 721 years old! When was I going to find someone who'd actucally love me? When was I going to find somewhere where I belong?" Cloud answered looking at Lazard with blood-red eyes. Lazard's response was simply getting up and walking to the picture of Cloud and his parents.

"That little boy. He was so scared of dying the way his father had. At the time he needed a friend and guess who came to his rescue. Until I found out about you, I thought I was the only cross-breed, but I was wrong. I grew up in the human world where I was mistreated because of my skin tone and my eyes. You were lucky I saved your ass back then Strife! If it weren't for me back then, you and your mother would have joined your father and the other families who cross-breeded children like us in Hell! All you needed to do was stay away from this world! All I asked was a 213 year old cross-breed to promise to never go and a broken promise is how I'm repaid! You disgust me." Lazard spit out.

"While I am grateful you saved me and my mother, I wanted to see it for myself! There was no life for me in that run-down farming town. All I would've been good for was getting the best chocobo blood I could find! I didn't want to go on my entire existence wondering when I could be doing, so that's why I'm here and staying with four of your tenants." Cloud got up to leave, but before he could, Lazard shoved a box in his hands.

"It the human blood tea. It soothes your craving for human blood and I'm also giving you that newspaper clipping of you and your parents. I assume you didn't fall in love with the four tenants I'm thinking about, did you?" Cloud nodded his head. Lazard turned furious and slapped Cloud in the face making the vampire fall to the ground. The young vampire looked up from his spot on the ground and looked at his 'saviour' with teal eyes. (Teal meant fear.)

"That was another rule you broke. You fell in love with a human. You really are just like your father, aren't you? Can't wait to follow in his footsteps so you can get yourself and the people you love killed, huh? You never should have come to this world." Cloud got up and headed out the door. Fenrir came up beside him and nuzzled his head into his master's hand, as if reassuring him that everything would be okay.

* * *

For about two months after the day they came back from the cabin, Cloud had been acting strange. His lovers noticed it and tried to cheer up the blond in any way they could. Angeal tried to cuddle with him one night when the other three were out, but that didn't work. Sephiroth tried to take him to a movie but Cloud almost ended up getting kidnapped by a red-headed fellow with tattoos on his face. Genesis tried to take Cloud to see a play, but the poor blond fell asleep after three minutes. Finally, Zack bought Cloud some pig's blood. While the vampire was grateful, that didn't help either.

No one could figure out what was wrong with him. What was really wrong was Cloud felt guilty for tricking them into thinking he was a human by creating little back stories for everything that was off about him. Zack knew, but what about the other three? They should have a right to know. Cloud couldn't figure out a way to tell them.

The vampire was curled up under the blankets in the bedroom as Zack came in the room and climbed in next to him. Cloud sighed and turned towards his youngest lover and let a single tear shed. The younger caught it and kissed his vampire on the nose.

"Cloud, it's okay. You'll tell them and either way, they'll still love you. What's the worst that could happen?" Said blond's eyes started to fill with tears as they turned a light purple (sadness).

"The worst that could happen is they think I'm a freak and leave us or the Vampire Council finding out and killing all five of us. That's two possibility's I've been thinking of these past few weeks. Lazard was right. I never should have come to the human world." He cried. Zack was confused beyond all repair with Cloud's last two sentences in his head. '_Lazard was right. I never should have come to the human world._'

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your last two sentences and I quote: '_Lazard was right. I never should have come to the human world._' What did that mean?" Cloud widened his eyes. He totally let it slip that Lazard was a vampire! Letting out a sigh of silent defeat, Cloud started to explain.

"Lazard is a cross-breed vampire too. When I was younger, my father was killed by the Vampire Council for having an affair with my mother when she was still a human and he was sentenced to death, in fact, me and my mother were too. There were other vampires there to witness my family's death. They were cheering on the Vampire Council as they were killing my father. After they were done with my father, they moved on to me. I was so scared and weak back then. As I was about to have my head torn off, but then Lazard came to my defence and revealed himself to be a cross-breed too.

"After hearing his case, the Council debated and they let me live. When they said I could, I asked Lazard if there was any way I could repay him and he told me to never come to the human world. At the time, I was 213 years old so I kept the promise, but 508 years later, curiosity gets me and I break my promise. It was a mistake coming here. I put you guys in danger..." Zack looked at the vampire and kissed him.

"Think about it Cloud. If you never came here, then you'd be collecting chocobo blood right?" Cloud nodded, "We love you so much and since you came here, life's been getting rather interesting for us."

"It feels so nice to hear that Zack. I think... I think I'm ready to tell them about my existence as a vampire. Will you sit by my side?" Zack nodded as he got out of the bed and held a hand out for Cloud. The blond smiled and took the hand and followed his lover to the living room.

Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis were sitting on the couch watching TV. Genesis in the middle, Angeal on the left and Sephiroth on the right. To Kill A Mockingbird was on and it was getting close to being finished. Deciding to let their boyfriends finish the movie, they sat down and watched too.

During the ending, Cloud was thinking of a way to tell them as Zack got the remote and turned the TV off as the other three looked at their lovers with concerned expressions. Cloud was shaking in his place. This was nerve racking! How the hell are you supposed to tell your boyfriends that you're a vampire?! Zack took Cloud in his arms and tried to calm the vampire down.

"What's wrong with the chocobo?" Genesis said while he was getting up to hug Cloud as much as Zack wants.

"He has something he wants to tell you guys, but he just has no idea how to exactly say it." An hour passed and still nothing out of Cloud. This had been weighing over his head since the day he met them, sure he had thought about what to tell them but now that it came to actually telling, he was nervous. What would they think? Would they break up with him? Would they accuse him of lying and kick him and Zack out?

So many thoughts went through his mind. He lifted his head to look at his lovers. They were all so worried about him that they're willing to just sit there all night. Letting out a shaky breath, Cloud started to talk.

"I have something to say that isn't really easy for me to have to admit."

"Just say it Chocobo. We won't get mad." Sephiroth said calmly grinning at Cloud. While it would be a pain in the ass to sit there while someone was just standing in a place not getting to what they want to say, the silverette could sit through discomfort for one of his boyfriends.

"I'm a vampire." The blond winced as soon as the word "vampire" left his lips. He looked at Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis to see if their faces would soon start to break out in laughter. When he looked, their faces were as calm as before he told them. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled, but then Genesis started to laugh his ass off on the floor.

"That's a good joke! You really had me fool for a minute!" Genesis kept laughing. No one else had joined in and Genesis had noticed that, he turned serious.

"C'mon! That's just a classic joke Zack put up to mess with us! How do we know that Cloud is really a vampire?"

"I have proof of my existence of a vampire." Cloud spoke up looking to to Genesis' eyes. All he could see was denial and confusion. The vampire got out the picture of him and his parents and put it on the table. Angeal took the picture and looked at it closely. He'd know since he was the master at identifying how old something was.

"This picture _is_ very old. It looks about 508 years old. I can recognize Cloud!" Everyone looked to Cloud for an explanation. Sephiroth and Angeal confused, Genesis a bit furious.

"Explain why the hell you could possibly be that young in that picture!" Genesis shouted. The young vampire winced and backed up away from the furious red head.

"That was taken when I was 213. I looked six-years-old back then. That was taken a week before me and my parents were sentenced to death by the Vampire Council. Everytime I think about the family in the picture, I think about how they were easily torn apart. The dad died, but before the mom and their son could die, another cross-breed like the child came up and pleaded with the Council for their lives to be spared. The Council let them live, but the cross-breed that defended the boy had to live in the human world and the mother and child in the Vampire Realm. The son asked what he could do as a way of repaying the brave vampire who risked himself. He was asked to stay away from the human world and he kept the promise. Until 508 years later, that is."

No one could believe their ears. Cloud was really a vampire. Genesis refused to believe that. He shook his head in disbelief and started to pace around until he could come to some sense. When he finally stopped, he looked at Cloud who was staring at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"So is everything you told us a lie?" Sephiroth asked. He had to be sure because there is a chance Cloud could be fucking crazy and shitting with them.

"Not really. Fenrir is a vampire wolf. My father was torn apart piece by piece, but the Vampire Council did that. I really did sniff a chocobo's ass, but that was only once and it was part of a dare. I am 21, but my age is really 721. My eyes change color because I'm a special vampire and I can read minds. I'm also like other vampires. I even have one wing instead of two like other vampires." To prove his point, Cloud let out his wing. Everyone, even Zack, was amazed. Cloud's wing was black, but it looked like some sort of bat wing. His wing was on the left side instead of having two wings like normal vampires.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Zack moved to open it, but he was pulled back by Cloud. That could only mean someone dangerous might've been behind it. Genesis rolled his eyes and walked to the door, but as Cloud tried to stop him, he smacked his hand away. When the door was opened, Lazard was behind it looking down-right pissed. He immediately barged in and walked towards Cloud and as Zack stood in his way, he smacked him out of his way.

Grabbing Cloud by the neck, he lifted him up in the air, choking him that way. Cloud was gasping for air and he felt his throat tightly closing by the second. Sephiroth tried to get Cloud away from him, but said vampire accidentally kicked him back then Angeal tried to get Lazard away from Cloud, but Lazard had knocked him unconscious. Then Genesis had gotten a knife from the kitchen and tried to stab Lazard in the back.

That had backfired since Lazard turned around and started to choke Genesis too. Fenrir sensed the danger of his master and bit Lazard's leg very hard. The angry cross-breed let go of his victims and tried to fight off the wolf, but was failing. Once Cloud had maintained his breathing, his eyes went to that blood-red shade and he quickly ran over to Lazard and started to rip pieces of him off. First he ripped off the leg Fenrir bit then through it in the fire that was burning. Cloud kept doing that until only the head was left. Though detached from their body, vampires can still have enough time left to get their final words out.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Lazard asked, looked at the vampire that was killing him.

"You hurt me and my lovers. I had to protect them from a fucking insane vampire like you."

"Just wait," Lazard grinned, "the Vampire Council will try to do worse to you and these four humans you managed to pick up. When they find you, it won't end very pretty. They'll kill them, your mother, Fenrir and your friends until they finally get to you. Then, you'll be with your mother and father in Hell."

"I'll see you there. Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where you're from." Cloud said as he tossed Lazard's head into the fire. The man's dying screams were enough to make the vampire smile at the flames. Once again, there was a knock at the door. Sensing that there was no danger this time, he went to answer it. He saw Tifa behind the door with worried practically all over her face and Vincent with his usual straight face on.

They walked inside to survey the scene and saw the four humans on the floor. Two waking up from being unconscious, one getting his breathing under control and another one trying to stand up. Vincent walked over to the fire and put a hand into the fire and pulled out a finger. He sniffed it then threw it back into the flames to watch it burn better.

"Cloud definitely killed someone. But it wasn't any of the Council." Was all Vincent said before confusion graced Tifa's face.

"I killed another cross-breed like me. His name was Lazard Deusericus." Angeal had been able to get up and help Zack to the couch as they looked at the fire where Lazard had died. Cloud had looked at his lovers and realized he never introduced them.

"Tifa, Vincent, these are my boyfriends Angeal, Genesis, Sephitoh and Zack." Cloud said pointing to each boyfriend. Genesis got his breathing under control and looked at Tifa and Vincent. He got up and hugged Coud as he started to cry.

"Genesis, what's wrong?" Angeal asked watching his boyfriend and long-time friend suddenly break down.

"I was so scared. Lazard was choking Cloud and he hurt you guys and then he got me... I was so scared that I'd never see any of you again. I'm so sorry for freaking out like that Cloud... I couldn't take in the fact that you were a vampire. I'm so sorry..." Geneis sobbed as Cloud hugged him tight. Tifa hated to ruin this scene, but there was something that had to be said.

"I'd hate to ruin the Hallmark Channel moment, but there is something that I need to tell you Cloud. This affects you guys as well." Everyone stopped to look at Tifa as she let out her uneasy breath and started to talk.

"The vampire Council found out you left Nibelheim Cloud. They're coming to look for you. We just found out that they sent Reno to kidnap you and that's why we came here to look for you to see if you were gone. I'm relieved to see that they haven't reached you yet, but you have to get out of Midgar before you're found. We bought them time for you by saying you were back in your mother's hometown, but you have to go." In an instant, the door opened again, but this time it was five people. The ring leader had a wicked grin on his face as he grabbed Tifa by the neck. She started to struggle, but she was harshly thrown to the ground.

"Thank you for helping us find the cross-breed's hiding place." The man said as he summoned the bald guy to hold Tifa back from trying to kill him. She struggled in his grasp but failed.

"How did you find this place? I didn't give up Cloud's real location you bastard!" The man slapped Tifa across the face.

"Speak to me with respect you little ingrate! And as to how I found this dump, well I followed you closely behind." Cloud quietly summoned Fenrir over and got Genesis off of him as he walked over to the man.

"Oh great leader of the Vampire Council, what could I have possibly done to have your presence?" The blond man turned to him and let out a sly smile.

"Cloud Strife. We miss you in Nibelheim, so you've been here with those disgusting humans all along, huh? I guess like father, like son." Fenrir started to growl, but Cloud stayed him where he was.

"What do you want Rufus?" Rufus clasped his hands together and rubbed them as if he were about to perform some magic. He walked over to Cloud and cupped his cheek, but the blond backed away. Rufus chuckled at that and started to pace the floor.

"What I want is for you to return home. If you remember correctly, when you were released from your death sentence you and your mother were to remain in Nibelheim for the rest of your non-existences! But you broke that little rule, didn't you?" Cloud nodded but glared at him.

"Yes, but with good reason. Nibelheim was a terrible place to live in! Vampires were starting to catch mortal diseases and dying, there wasn't enough food or blood to last us one season... it was starting to become run down. How can you live knowing that your own people live in a town like that and not do anything? Besides, everyone wanted me out of that town the moment I got there."

Rufus laughed, "They're lost souls like you and your pathetic mother! They deserved to die the death they did." Cloud could've punched him right then and there, but Rufus caught his wrist before he could do anything.

"You bastard! I hope you burn in Hell for the things you said!" At that, Rufus slapped Cloud harshly. The blond's lovers, Vincent and Tifa noticed this and tried to help, but Rufus had made his lackeys hold them off. When Cloud looked up, he saw his boyfriends in the Council's hold and his friends lying on the ground. He growled when he saw them struggling and turned to face Rufus.

"I should probably just kill you in front of your lovers, but my orders were to bring you back to Nibelheim. You have a choice, either bite them and turn them into one of us and live or we inject them with lethal poison and kill them, your friends, your wolf, and lastly, your pathetic excuse of a human and vampire mother! All in front of your eyes then, we kill you." Rufus whispered in Cloud's ear. He glared at the man, his eyes still blood-red.

"You're bluffing!" Rufus chuckled again then opened a portal and Cloud's mother emerged from it, looking deathly ill and beaten. Cloud raced to her when she collapsed.

"What have you been doing to her?!"

"When we were looking for you, we thought she might know. Poor little thing wouldn't tell us so we had her imprisoned until she told us you had gone to the human world. She had resisted and held up as long as she did, I will give her that, but alas, she is beyond anything now." Cloud could feel tears starting to sting his eyes. He heard a small sneeze then looked at his mother.

"There's a vampire wolf in here..." She weakly said.

"Mom... it's going to be okay... you're going to be fine."

His mother coughed then shook her head. "No I won't be Cloud. My time is almost up and yours is just beginning. I love you and if your father were here, he'd be so proud of you. It's time for this foolish girl to join him. I'm so sorry for telling them..." Cloud shook his head.

"It's okay Mom. It's okay." Cloud had choked a sob. Ms. Strife placed a hand on her son's cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

"Shh... don't cry baby boy. Always remember that I love you and I'm still with you, even though I'm gone." Cloud nodded and tried to smile through his tears, but he couldn't. His mother was slowly dying. He kissed her cheek one last time and started to let the tears fly out. Just then, the sound of shattered glass Cloud looking up to see his mother's head shattered into pieces and saw Rufus' hand pulling away from it.

"She was going to die soon so I quickened the process." Cloud screamed as he started to cry more. That bastard killed his mother. He charged at Rufus and pinned up against a wall.

"Why are you doing this to me?! You are just like me and Lazard!"

"I'm nothing like that fool!"

"You're his half-brother! Of course you are! You're a cross-breed too! It's no secret that your father had affairs with two human women and had you and Lazard as a result. We know that he killed your mother and banished Lazard and his mom to the human world. We know that you killed your father when you found out about your past! We know!" Rufus growled as he kicked Cloud against a wall. The vampire looked up to see blood-red eyes like his own.

"You will NOT mention my family past! My father was a foolish man who made two of the most disgusting mistakes of his life!" The man's eyes turned back to their original color as he turned to his lackeys. "Reno, give the poison to the spiky haired human!"

"With pleasure~" Reno said as he let his fangs come out and he sank his teeth into Zack's neck. Zack yelped at the contact and was trying to get away but Reno was a vampire and he had a strong grip. When Reno finally let him go, Zack was a seizuring mess on the floor. Cloud watched in horror as his youngest boyfriend in pain. This poison Reno had given to Zack was deadly to humans.

"So. Are you going to bite him, or no? The poison killed the average human within three hours." Cloud couldn't focus on anything for he was still in shock seeing Zack a complete mess on the floor. An hour passed and Zack only got worse. _The poison must be reacting fast! _Cloud thought, still watching him. Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Since you can't come to a decision, I guess the same fate will happen to the other three_

"NO!" Cloud said running up to protect his boyfriends. "I'll bite them... I'll bite them..." Cloud sobbed. He went over to Zack who was still having a little seizure and turned his head so he could see where Reno bit him. He saw the holes and let his fangs grow out. _I'm so sorry... _Cloud thought as he let a tear escape and sank his teeth into his boyfriend's neck.

The feeling of smooth human blood started to course in his fangs. With every pint of blood being drained out of Zack, Cloud felt him getting lighter and weaker. Cloud had kept his tears in during the whole thing. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this too soon, but it had. With the last of Zack's blood drained, he looked at his unmoving body. The young vampire kept his tears in as he moved to Genesis. The redhead looked at him with his own eyes filled with tears and gave Cloud one last peck on the cheek before he moved his head to the side to reveal his neck.

Cloud sank his teeth into his neck as Genesis was sucking in air to try and keep himself alive. That was proving a failure when his body started to grow cold and limp. Genesis started to see his life flash before his eyes and saw all the good and bad times he had gone through. When he got to his last memory, he smiled and then Cloud let go of his lifeless body and let it drop to the ground. He walked over to Angeal and cried into his chest. He didn't want to do this. He just didn't want to do this anymore. Angeal kissed his spikes as a means of telling him it was alright.

The vampire turned his boyfriend's head to the side and sank his teeth in. Angeal wasn't doing anything and accepted his fate like Genesis did. He closed his eyes and started to see his own life flash. He'd lived a pretty good one, up until now, but hey. It doesn't get any better than having a vampire for a boyfriend. Even though he just found out like two hours ago. His body grew cold and lifeless when the last of his blood drained out. With his last ounce of strength, he mouth 'I love you' to Cloud, then he was talking no longer. Cloud then moved on to Sephiroth. The last one he was to kill. Cloud kissed Sephiroth on the lips and then turned his head and bit Sephiroth's neck.

Sephiroth grunted as the fangs sank into his skin. When he felt his blood being drained out, he started to lose feeling in his legs and dropped down on his knees. Cloud kept him supported with a hand as he kept sucking blood. Almost instantly, Sephiroth began to feel cold and lifeless when more and more blood was being drained from his system. Finally, he saw his life flashing before his eyes and a tear escaped his eye. Such a great life, until now. Cloud got the last of his blood when Sephiroth's body had become lifeless. Almost like a doll.

Looking at their dead bodies made Cloud start to cry. He just killed all four of his boyfriends. He dropped to his knees and buried his face into his hands and let the waterfall of tears he was trying to keep in flood out. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rufus looking down on him. He stood up and looked at the man who was partially responsible for this.

"There. Are you happy? I just killed my boyfriends. Now let my friends go!" Rufus laughed at Cloud like he was bat-shit crazy and summoned Reno and Rude to hold Cloud back.

"Yes. You have put on quite a show for us, but now I am afraid it is time for you to die." Cloud's eyes widened as he started to struggle against the two that were holding him hostage. Rufus laughed more at Cloud's pathetic attempt to get away.

"What is the meaning of this? You said that f I bite them then you'd let me live! We had a deal!"

"We did, until you decided to bring up my family past. Now we must kill you. And don't worry about your lovers. They'll be **taken care of**." Feeling rage fill him, Cloud kicked Reno and Rude and summoned Fenrir. Fenrir charged at Rufus and started to rip and arm off. The blond tried to get the wolf off of him, but he wouldn't budge. Soon Cloud came into the action and ripped pieces of him off his body. The discarded parts were thrown into the fire and when it came down to his head, Cloud talked to it.

"You never answered my question about why you did this to me."

"Because... I couldn't stand what I am and knowing there was were disgusting creatures like me and my asshat of a brother around made me sick! I guess I really am my father's son. Now throw me into the fire so I may go to Hell and meet up with dear Father and brother." Cloud did as he was told and threw the monster's head into the fire. When it was burned, he turned to the four remaining members of the Council and glared at them.

"Listen here! Starting this very night, I am the new leader of the Vampire Council! You will all heed my every beck and call and do whatever the hell I say. Got it?" The remaining Council members nodded their heads and stared at their new leader. He heard some stirring then saw Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and Zack getting up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Cloud thought he'd killed them. Zack looked to Cloud and smiled as he ran up to him. The other three followed in suit and they hugged and kissed him.

"I thought I killed you!" Cloud happily said while he was crying.

"We were dead for a few minutes. We were walking towards a light then we were pushed back to the land of the living. But I guess we returned as vampires." Angeal explained as he hugged the crying blond.

"Can you guys still love a vampire?" They nodded and had one last group hug. Feeling that it was in the moment, the rest of the Council had their own group hug. This is what he had been missing in Nibelheim. Love. Genesis looked at Ms. Strife's dead body and folded the corpse's hands.

"Requiescat in pace." He said. Sephiroth had patted Cloud's back and said, "Even though we didn't know your mother, I can already tell that she was a lovely woman. In life and in death." Cloud nodded as he hugged his boyfriend.

* * *

1 Year Later...

"Come on guys! Just let your wings out!" Cloud said trying to coax his lovers into flying. It had been one year since he turned them into vampires and life couldn't get any better. After that night, Cloud had become the leader of the Vampire Council, but he sent his Council members to do the work for him while he stayed in the human world and took over the apartment building from Lazard. Besides, the Vampire Realm didn't have the things the human world had to offer.

Cloud was the oldest one in the fivesome and Zack never lets him forget it, but in looks wise, Cloud's the youngest and he never lets Zack forget that. Ever since they were turned into vampires, Cloud had taken the opportunity to teach them in the ways of being vampires so they could survive and flying happened to be the last thing he needed to teach them. The blond let out his wing and the others did.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. As long as you're moving with the air, you're going to be good. Now repeat what I do." Cloud turned around and bent his knees and jumped up in the air and his wing started flapping and he flew around. Zack tried this and he succeeded and started to fly with Cloud. Genesis decided to join in the fun and so did Angeal and Sephiroth. The five were flying around the sky like nothing else mattered in the world. One year ago, if you told Cloud he'd be living in the human world with four lovers he turned into vampires, he would've looked at you like he was crazy. But in the end, Cloud couldn't have been happier.

The End." Sephiroth finished as he opened his eyes to look at Zack who was on the floor looking at him with his special stuffed puppy. The young SOLDIER had asked his tall lover to tell him a story like a little kid because he was bored and Angeal, Genesis and Cloud weren't getting back anytime soon.

"That was fucking awesome!" Zack shouted and jumped into he air. The door opened and their other three lovers came in to see Zack jumping and Angeal glared at Sephiroth.

"What story did you tell him now?" Zack explained the entire story and that had Genesis rolling his eyes.

"Zackary, that was just told by Sephiroth to keep you busy from breaking stuff. Remember when he told Cloud about that slender fellow that lives in the woods or something like that?" Cloud slapped Genesis' head.

"Don't joke about Slender Man! He could be listening to us!" Angeal chuckled as he kissed Sephiroth's lips and set the food down on the dining room table.

"Come on you four! The food's going to get cold." At the mention of food, they all rushed to the kitchen except for Cloud who was taking his time. He turned around to face the screen with a smirk kind of breaking the 4th wall as he let out his fangs and some blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Come back again soon~" He said before retracting his fangs, wiping the blood off and walking to the dining room with his lovers.

* * *

**Me: Finally I got this done! Can you believe I kept writing this for almost eight months and didn't completely junk the idea? Oh well... anyways, I bet you guys were surprised when Cloud turned around and broke the 4th wall like that right? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Until next time! Bye :D!**

* * *

**End Date: 8/7/2013**


End file.
